La Femme de l'Ombre
by Enissa
Summary: Cet homme a commencé à me détruire avant même que je ne finisse de me construire. Votre père n'était pas qu'un simple salaud. Il était le Diable. Et malgré tout, j'ai vécu l'histoire d'amour la plus cruelle d'Angleterre.
1. Prologue

***.*.*_PROLOGUE_*.*.***

Cette soirée fraîche de mai était bien propice à toutes sortes d'heureux événements. Bien que le contexte de ne s'y prêtait aucunement, Hermione se mit à réfléchir à un prochain plan de table pour le barbecue annuel.  
Allait-il désormais se tenir le dernier dimanche du mois ? Cette habitude là parviendrait-elle à survivre au-delà ?  
Mais que diable faisaient ce genre de pensées dans la réflexion de Hermione ? N'y avait-il pas plus important, pas plus écrasant comme nouvelle à penser ? N'y avait-il pas plus à matière à s'effondrer qu'à rêvasser de bons mets et de danses estivales ?

Raide sur un pan du jardin, loin du tumulte de ses enfants et de leurs progénitures, elle laissa son regard s'accrocher aux pins en lisère de forêt, pour forcer son esprit à s'accommoder aux bassesses de cette terre. Peut-être réussira-t-elle à être plus vive que ces derniers jours...  
Elle ferma un instant ses paupières et inspira promptement l'air frais de la campagne écossaise. Une pensée lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit : ce qui avait fait son malheur et ce, durant toute son existence, venait subrepticement de s'envoler telle une traînée de poudre au vent. Elle respirait au gré de son envie, ce doux parfum de liberté qui était aussi léger qu'un poison savamment dilué dans les veines. Ses faits et gestes n'étaient plus que le fruit de sa pensée, de sa propre volonté. Aucun fil extérieur n'était tiré pour esquisser le moindre mouvement facial, elle n'était plus épiée et encore moins forcée. Elle était libre.

Et malgré tout, après avoir attendu ce jour pendant plus de soixante-sept longues années, elle n'était pas heureuse. Non. Elle s'était évertuée toute une vie à échapper à son joug, à échapper au fatidique destin que la vie lui avait tant promis, qu'elle lui avait tant forcé à suivre pour, aujourd'hui, finir par exaucer ses plus profondes prières.  
Hermione n'était, au final, pas heureuse.  
Envers et contre tout, la vie misérable qu'elle a pu avoir lui avait plu, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Hermione émit un petit rire de dédain. Comment toutes ces horreurs, tous ces meurtres, toute cette profonde misère interminable avaient-ils pu lui plaire ? Inexplicable. Voilà ce qu'était sa vie.

- Mamie ?

Elisa était la plus âgée des petits-enfants de Hermione. Les cheveux longs, doux et soyeux et cette teinte caramel qui lui sied... La vieille dame la regarda tendrement, le visage insondable quant aux maux qui rongeaient ses entrailles depuis des heures.

- Oui, Elisa ?  
- Je.. est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Demanda-t-elle en pesant chacun de ses mots.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, répondit Hermione en délaissant le paysage pour plonger ses yeux noisettes dans celles de sa petite-fille.

Hermione prit dans sa main gauche un pan de sa robe et dirigea de par les épaules Elisa pour les reconduire vers la maison. Au loin, elle apercevait le petit dernier, âgé d'à peine trois ans, jouer silencieusement avec un jouet moldu. Voilà un petit être qui vivrait désormais dans l'insouciance, loin du joug de son époux...

- Maman, lâcha Rose en lui empoignant les bras, viens te reposer.

Rose, la première fille de Hermione et mère de Elisa, la fit entrer à l'intérieur. Ses trois autres frères et sœurs discutaient ardemment, mais silencieusement comme s'ils avaient encore peur d'être surpris en plein complot.

- Arrêtez donc ces enfantillages, voulez-vous ? Dit Hermione en s'asseyant lourdement sur le fauteuil centenaire.

Rose défia du regard l'un de ses frères qui s'apprêtait à répliquer et obéit.

Ses quatre enfants se turent et se rassemblèrent autour de leur mère. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione se retrouvera seule face à ses enfants. Elle les jaugea, tous, un par un et sondait leurs âmes, analysait leurs pensées. Tous la regardaient, avides d'en apprendre plus. D'enfin savoir ce que leur mère, d'habitude toujours muette, silencieuse, éteinte, invisible avait à dire.

- Je pense qu'il est enfin temps de vous raconter qui nous étions, votre père et moi, déclara Hermione.

Les quatre frères et sœurs n'étaient guère surpris de se retrouver face à un tel aveu, mais la curiosité les faisaient trembler. Depuis leur tendre enfance, ils n'avaient jamais compris qui étaient leurs parents. Ils étaient à la fois le chaud et le froid, le couple rebelle, haineux, amants, amoureux, indifférents. Longtemps, Rose cru à un jeu stupide de séduction entre son père et sa mère, mais elle dut se résigner et ne plus essayer, à l'aube de l'adolescence, de comprendre ce qui avait fait unir Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy.

- Tout a commencé il y a maintenant soixante-huit ans. Savez-vous comment votre père et moi nous sommes rencontrés ?  
- A Poudlard. Père ne s'est jamais étalé là-dessus, continua Andrew, malgré le nombre de fois où je le lui demandais.  
- Oui, déclara Rose à son tour. Il disait que tu étais une fille parmi tant d'autres. Que tu te fondais dans la masse. Il ne nous ajamais expliqué pourquoi il t'avait choisi, toi.

Hermione esquissa un sourire qui en disait long sur la rancoeur accumulée au fil des années.

- Non, mes enfants. Je n'étais pas une fille parmi tant d'autres.

Hermione contenait sa rancœur du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais son cœur, malgré tout le courage qu'il a su faire preuve durant son existence, ne pouvait plus continuer ses bons et loyaux services d'antan.

- J'ai raté ma vie, poursuivit Hermione. Elle avait trop bien commencé pour finir en beauté. Je me souviendrai jusqu'à la mort de ce jeudi 17 février, le jour où ma mère m'a révélé sa véritable identité. La nuit précédente, mes parents se disputaient comme jamais. Si j'avais su qu'ils parlaient de moi et de quoi il en retournait...

Hermione se tut. Les lourds souvenirs douloureux refaisaient surface. Bien que Hermione avaient déjà vécu le pire, il n'était jamais agréable de recoller les morceaux de vies qui l'avaient menés ici.

- Cet homme qu'a été votre père a commencé à me détruire avant même que je ne finisse de me construire. Votre père n'était pas qu'un simple salaud. Il était le Diable. Et malgré tout, j'ai vécu l'histoire d'amour la plus cruelle d'Angleterre, lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres, comme si elle se délestait du plus horrible des secrets.

Un lourd silence entrecoupé de quelques braillements d'enfants s'installa soudainement dans le petit salon des Malefoy. Andrew posa la question qui lui brûlait tant les lèvres, la même question que ses frère et sœurs se posaient souvent le soir sans jamais oser demander à leurs parents la réponse tant attendue. Alors, il se risqua...

- Tu l'aimais ?

Rose et sa soeur tournèrent la tête si brusquement qu'il en fût surpris.  
Hermione ignora totalement sa question.

- Maman, commença Rose, raconte nous tout depuis le début, s'il te plaît. On voudrait savoir...

Hermione entendit la requête de sa fille et souffla pour se donner du courage. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et très vite, elle se ravisa. Ne serait-ce que pour raconter cette histoire, il lui fallait de solides épaules, un ton plein d'assurance et un regard vide de sentiments.

- N'oubliez pas que quoi qu'il se passe, durant ma narration, votre père vous aimait. A sa façon, certes. Mais vous sa chair, son sang, ses enfants. Gardez ça à l'esprit.

Tous acquiescèrent.

- J'avais dix-sept ans. C'était un mercredi soir, peu avant minuit. L'orage grondait et je n'arrivai pas à dormir. Papa et maman se disputaient...


	2. 1 La Découverte du Sang

***.*.*_Chapitre 1 : LA DECOUVERTE DU SANG_*.*.***

**Soixante-huit ans plus tôt**

La nuit avait été particulièrement difficile. Bien que l'orage grondait depuis le début du week-end de manière inquiétante et menaçait par plusieurs fois d'abattre le mur droit de sa chambre, il n'en était rien de ses lourdes préoccupations. La dernière rentrée de l'année prévue pour le lendemain matin, Hermione ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit qu'affichait le cadran numérique.

Depuis plus de deux heures, les éclats de voix de ses parents résonnaient dans la maisonnée de banlieue anglaise. Mr et Mrs Granger, d'ordinaire si calmes, ne se disputaient jamais. Pour leur entourage, ils étaient le modèle du couple solide et heureux en ménage. Bien évidemment, il leur arrivait de pas être sur la même longueur d'onde concernant le dîner, ou les vacances d'été, mais jamais Hermione, en dix-sept ans, n'avait été témoin d'un tel conflit.

Elle sortit de ses draps et s'enveloppa de son peignoir lorsqu'elle entendit de la vaisselle se briser. Hermione s'immobilisa : un sentiment d'angoisse la gagna. Usaient-ils de violence, à présent ? Elle ne comprenait plus. Mais quel était donc le sujet si fâcheux qui les mettait en désaccord ?

- Je ne peux tout bonnement PAS le croire ! Hurla Mr Granger.

Un bruit de porte claquée brisa le calme de la nuit au dehors et Hermione se précipita à sa fenêtre. Son père marchait à vive allure dans la ruelle, les poings serrés au fond de ses poches et s'enfonçait dans la nuit froide de l'hiver. Hermione porta une main à son cœur. Les disputes conjugales ne lui étaient pas inconnues, mais ses parents n'avaient jamais manifestés ce genre  
d'animosité l'un envers l'autre. Son père a toujours été quelqu'un de tendre, de calme et posé. Il avait une aisance naturelle qui éradiquait la colère des traits de son visage... Hermione réfléchit à toute vitesse. Serait-ce... Non, impossible. Mais après tout... Depuis quelques mois, sa mère lui paraissait légèrement étrange. Comme si elle se détachait de son mari et de sa fille, sans pour autant être absente.  
Hermione croyait parfois qu'elle avait un amant. Mais ses jours d'observations ont eu raison de la fidélité de sa mère. Ils travaillaient dans le même cabinet, rentraient ensemble à la maison. Elle sortait parfois quelques heures, mais revenait chargée de courses ou de documents relatifs aux patients ou à l'ordre des médecins. Généralement, Mrs Granger partageait son temps entre les bras de son mari ou les moments de complicité avec sa fille. Elle était trop occupée pour batifoler ailleurs.

Mais que pouvait-il donc se passer entre eux ?

- Hermione, appela sa mère d'une voix forte et neutre.

La brune se figea. Sa mère avait dû sentir qu'elle n'était pas couchée et se prépara à passer un sale quart d'heure. …tant de nature très stricte dans l'éducation de sa fille, Mrs Granger n'aimait pas qu'elle désobéisse aux règles établies du foyer familial.  
Hermione inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage, regarda brièvement son reflet dans le miroir et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Une douce musique d'un album consacré au yoga émanait du rez-de-chaussée. Les effluves d'un grand cru commençait à lui chatouiller les narines au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans le couloir. Décidément, sa mère n'était plus ce qu'elle était. Ces manières lui étaient encore inconnues. Arrivée en haut des escaliers, la musique s'arrêta en plein milieu du morceau et elle aperçut sa mère, affalée dans un vieux fauteuil offert en cadeau de mariage par sa grande-tante paternelle, un verre au tiers-plein, le regard rivé sur la cheminée.  
Lorsque Hermione arriva à la hauteur de sa mère, le silence se fit complet. Les simples cliquetis de l'alliance de Mrs Granger sur la coupe de vin et le crépitement du bois dans l'antre remplissaient la pièce de vie.

Hermione réajusta son peignoir et tortillait ses cheveux pour prendre contenance. Sa mère lui jeta un regard en biais et l'invita d'un signe de tête à prendre place devant elle.

Assise à son tour, Hermione détailla du regard Helena Jane Granger.

Elle était brune. Les cheveux longs, doux et soyeux. Une couleur caramel qui faisait ressortir le teint pâle de sa peau. Mais ce qui frappa Hermione était son expression. Une profonde lassitude creusait ses traits du visage. Ses yeux d'un gris-bleu complètement éteints, sans vie. Plus aucune combativité ou joie de vivre...

- Maman, commença Hermione du bout des lèvres d'une voix tremblante.  
- Oui, ma chérie, dit-elle sans la regarder et en portant la coupe à ses lèvres.  
- Je vous ai entendu vous disputer, papa et toi...  
- ...tu nous as entendu ? coupa bruquement Mrs Granger en levant les yeux vers sa fille.  
- Pourquoi papa est-il parti ?

Helena observa un moment Hermione, le regard inquiet. Elle n'a pas dû tout entendre, se dit-elle.

- Considères que ce ne sont que des broutilles. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air...

Hermione fronça les sourcils. La lueur qui traversa le regard de sa mère lui prouvait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, rajouta-t-elle pour taire les réflexions de Hermione.

Elle acquiesça et observa ses doigts devenus rouges après les avoir trituré de manière compulsive.

- Pourquoi ne dormais-tu pas, demanda-t-elle avec nonchalance.  
- Je n'y arrivais pas. L'orage grondait, je ne me sentais pas bien...  
Hermione observa un moment la cheminée puis se retourna vers sa mère.

- Je vais aller me coucher, maman. Le voyage pour l'école est long et il faut que j'essaye de me reposer, dit-elle pour couper court à toute discussion et laisser libre cours à ses pensées.

Elle se leva précipitamment pour dissuader sa mère de poursuivre tout débat supplémentaire. Arrivée à la première marche de l'escalier, elle entendit sa mère lui parler.

- Ce sera inutile. Demain, tu n'iras pas à Poudlard, annonça-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Hermione se figea et son cœur s'arrêta de battre dans sa poitrine. Une long frisson lui parcoura l'échine et s'arrêta à la naissance de son cou. Elle secoua la tête comme pour évacuer cette angoissante sensation et se retourna vers sa mère pour y planter son regard devenu noir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda Hermione en plissant les yeux.  
- Je t'ai dit que tu n'iras pas à Poudlard.  
- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible... Ils viendront me chercher.

Sa mère se leva et posa son verre sur la table basse. Elle se retourna vers la cheminée, prit une lettre entre ses doigts et l'ouvrit. Elle y jeta un bref coup d'oeil avant de revenir sur ses pas et de la tendre à Hermione.

- Pas si j'ai eu l'autorisation de ton Directeur, déclara Helena.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Elle lui arracha la lettre des mains et découvrit un long parchemin dont elle ne saisit pas les mots, tellement son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Le sceau de Poudlard y était aposté, l'écriture fine de Dumbledore décrivait des mots comme « chère Mrs Granger », « nous autorisons votre fille à manquer la rentrée suite aux circonstances exceptionnels évoqués dans votre précédente lettre »... mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire sans queue, ni tête ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Paniqua Hermione. Je ne comprends pas, là ! Explique moi !

Helena reprit son verre et le porta une énième fois à ses lèvres de manière très calme, sans se soucier du stress de sa fille.

- Pourquoi tu m'interdis de retourner à l'école ? Comment es-tu rentré en contact avec le monde magique, c'est impossible... et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette circonstance exceptionnelle ? Déblata Hemione à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Le regard de détresse de sa fille poignarda Helena. Son visage se fendit en une grimace qui peinait à contenir les larmes tant enfouies depuis des jours. Hermione vit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer en voyant sa mère ainsi, totalement désarmée.

- Oh, ma chérie ! Dit-elle les yeux embués en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Hermione souffla un « maman » rempli de désespoir et d'incompréhension. Elle s'apprêta à lui expliquer tout ce mystère lorsqu'un bruit de clés parvint de la porte. Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers l'entrée et Hermione vit son père, le visage fermé, complètement exténué.

- Hermione ? Interrogea son père, visiblement surpris.

Helena lâcha sa fille pour se rapprocher de son mari et celui-ci esquissa un mouvement de recul.

- Non, dit-il sèchement.

Helena serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer devant sa fille et se dirigea vers la cheminée pour se laisser aller.

- Ma fille, monte te coucher., dit froidement son père.  
- Mais papa, dîtes moi ce qui se passe...  
- Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu montes te coucher, ce n'est pas une heure pour parler. Demain matin, nous aurons une grande discussion. Va dormir.

***.*.***

Le lendemain matin, Mr Granger quitta très tôt son domicile pour se rendre au cabinet. Hermione hésita à descendre, mais lorsque sa décision fût prise, quelle ne fût pas la surprise de constater que son père lui avait menti. Se croyant seule chez elle, elle se dirigea vers la cheminée éteinte et encore pleine de souffre pour prendre la lettre de Poudlard, afin de l'examiner et d'en tirer le plus d'informations possible.

- Arrêtes-toi là, ordonna sa mère d'une voix chevrotante.

Hermione s'arrêta en plein milieu du salon en sursautant de frayeur. Elle se retourna pour voir sa mère, et ouvrit de grands yeux : Mrs Granger arborait une robe aux coupes gracieuses et sur mesure. Elle était noire, avait un décolleté allant d'une épaule à une autre sans dévoiler une parcelle de sa poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient soigneusement retenus par un filet qui lui arrivait sur le front. Hermione aurait juré voir ici la digne jumelle de...

- Maman, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?  
- Nous attendons de la visite.

***.*.*_*.*.***

- Grand-mère n'était pas une moldue, n'est-ce pas, déclara Graham en croisant le regard de son frère.  
- Effectivement, répondit Hermione.  
- Mais pourquoi ne l'a-t-on jamais su, demanda Rose en se levant pour surveiller d'un œil ses enfants.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Sa mère était le pilier central de sa vie et tout ce qui avait fait qu'elle en était là aujourd'hui, elle le lui devait. Sa mère avait signé son arrêt de mort.

- Elle est morte quelques temps après ta naissance, poursuivit Hermione en regardant Rose. Après cela, on a très peu évoqué ce sujet. Je n'avais plus de contact avec ma mère depuis un long moment et elle n'était tout simplement plus présente dans ma vie.  
- Vous étiez en froid ? Questionna Eléonore.  
- En quelques sortes.

Graham ouvrit la bouche pour poser à son tour une question mais Andrew fût le plus rapide.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a donc appris ?  
- Ma mère m'expliqua ce jour-là qu'elle avait toujours caché ses origines à tout le monde, sauf à mon père qui se trouva étrangement compréhensif. Elle ajoutait que le jour de son mariage, personne de sa famille n'était là pour elle, sauf son frère qui assista à la cérémonie de loin...  
- C'était donc une sorcière ? Demanda Graham.  
- Non, fit Hermione en secouant la tête. Une Cracmol.

***.*.*_*.*.***

- J'ai été répudiée par mon père, raconta Helena assise sur son fauteuil favori. Il n'était pas aussi à cheval sur le sang que les autres, mais il n'a pas supporté les « qu'en dira-t-on ?»...  
- Seigneur... tu étais héritière d'une famille de sang-pur ?

Hermione ne posa véritablement pas la question à sa mère mais avait besoin de dire ces mots pour en comprendre le sens. Elle qui avait été traitée toute sa vie de « Sang-de-Bourbe », insultée, inconsidérée par la plupart des grands sorciers et aujourd'hui, elle apprenait qu'elle était elle aussi descendante d'une longue lignée de sangs-purs... Bien qu'elle avait été toujours persuadée de la non-importance du sang et de sa valeur, un étrange sentiment de supériorité gonfla dans sa poitrine sans qu'elle ne puisse le refréner.  
Helena acquiesça.

- Et pas n'importe laquelle, Hermione. A l'âge de dix ans, je ne manifestais aucune trace de magie. Juste un jour, après un fort excès de rage contre un de mes cousins, ma couleur de cheveux changea. Ma mère gardait espoir que j'allais un jour devenir une sorcière, mais mes parents ont très vite déchanté.  
- Tu n'as jamais reçu de lettre de Poudlard ?  
- Non. Jamais.

Hermione respira doucement, tendue comme un arc sur le canapé en observant sa mère. Elle sentait son stress : Helena arrangea sa coiffure à chaque minute et ses coups d'oeil répétés vers la cheminée en disait long sur son impatience.

- C'est pour cela que tu connaissais Florian Fortarôme...  
- Tu te souviens ? S'étonna Helena. J'avais fait une sacrée gaffe ce jour-là...

Un grondement dans la cheminée la coupa et Helena se leva. Hermione se réfugia derrière le canapé et un bruit d'aspiration explosa dans la pièce.  
Une femme fit son apparition dans l'antre. Hermione remarqua ses chaussures : de hauts escarpins reluisant à la lumière. Elle vit ensuite ses mains gantés de velours noir puis elle reconnu son visage et retint non sans mal un cri d'effroi.

- Merlin Tout-puissant, souffla Hermione.

Narcissa Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur se tenait là, face à elle, dans son propre salon. Elle arborait un magnifique sourire de circonstance, et entrouvrit les bras pour y accueillir sa mère.

- Helena, tu n'as pas changé...  
- Narcissa, toujours aussi belle !

Elles s'étreignirent de longues minutes avant de se jauger quelques secondes.

- Pardonne-moi mes manières, continua Helena. Tu connais peut-être ma fille...  
- Hermione Granger, oui. Une brillante sorcière, à ce qu'il se dit.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres et tenta d'esquisser un sourire. Le regard perçant de Narcissa était impénétrable. …tait-ce de l'hypocrisie ? De la gêne, de la jalousie ? Serait-ce une lueur de fierté ?

- Elle tient sans contestes de ta famille, ajouta Narcissa.

Helena lui offrit un maigre sourire de remerciements et prit son sac qui était posé sur la table basse.

- Nous sommes prêtes, déclara-t-elle.  
- Dans ce cas, allons-y, dit Narcissa d'un ton enjoué

Hermione interpella sa mère alors qu'elle était toujours en retrait. Narcissa et Helena avançaient vers le cheminée, bras dessus-bras dessous.

- Maman, où allez-vous ?  
- Tu veux dire, où allons-nous toutes les trois, rectifia Narcissa Malefoy.

Helena offrit le plus beau des sourires à sa fille et lui tendit le bras. Hermione l'interrogea du regard mais les yeux pleins de confiance de sa mère l'intima de se rapprocher d'elle. La jeune sorcière regarda ses chaussures avant d'avancer vers elle. Elle n'était habillée que de boots d'hiver, d'un vulgaire pantalon de pyjama à fleur, le tour surplombé d'un long gilet décoloré.

- Mais maman...

Narcissa sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort en direction de Hermione. En quelques nanosecondes, Hermione se retrouva perchée sur des escarpins noirs, les jambes nues, habillée d'une robe semblable à celle de sa mère, mais bien plus légère. Ses cheveux étaient soigneusement bouclés et en un dernier coup de baguette magique, des boucles d'oreilles assortis à la couleur de ses cheveux prirent leur place.

- ...je ne suis pas prête, termina Hermione.

Narcissa sourit face à son court exploit et Helena la gratifia du regard. Elles prirent toutes les trois places dans l'antre de la cheminée et Narcissa glissa à l'oreille de son amie tout en s'emparant d'une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette.

- Ton frère est impatient de te revoir...

Hermione venait d'enfin comprendre qui était sa mère.  
Le cauchemar commença là.

- ...MANOIR MALEFOY ! Hurla Narcissa.


	3. 2 L'Avertissement

**CHAPITRE 2 : L'AVERTISSEMENT**

Hermione devinait les retrouvailles. Toute cette histoire semblait irréelle. Elle devait être en plein examen de runes, à gratter de sa nouvelle plume à la pointe fine le parchemin, admirant à chaque ligne, à chaque paragraphe son énième chef-d'œuvre scolaire, ses traductions soignées. Elle laisserait, au détour d'une page, échapper quelques pensées sur sa petite vie étriquée, mais bien rangée. Elle réfléchirait à toutes ces journées fades, monotones, mais réglées comme du papier à musique. Mais il n'en était rien .

Elle se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de la côte ouest du pays, dans un manoir froid, sombre et austère. Elle devinait que les plus grand de ce monde avaient marché sur ce même sol pavé de dalles en marbre, qui reflétait ses formes et sa démarche incertaine. Le Grand Salon était fermé depuis près d'une heure et quelques éclats de voix quasi-inaudibles fusaient par moments, derrière ces lourdes portes noires qui barraient l'entrée et divisaient le rez-de-chaussée. En face, quelques marches menaient à l'étage et laissaient deviner un des discrets petits passages de la demeure.

Hermione s'y aventura.

**0*_*0&0*_*0**

Hermione Malefoy soupira. Cela faisait bien des années que ces souvenirs n'avaient pas traversés son esprit. Ses enfants continuaient de la regarder, toujours aussi curieux et impatients de savoir.

- Je voulais vous raconter tellement de choses, commença Hermione avant de sentir sa gorge se contracter...

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

La question était si simple qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer une réponse aussi compliquée. ? Plein de choses l'en empêchaient. A commencer par Drago. Un pacte, entre eux. Il lui avait interdit de révéler leur passé et surtout le sien. Trop dangereux, disait-il... inutile, aussi. Mais Hermione savait qu'il ne voulait pas effrayer ses enfants de la nature profonde de Drago Malefoy.

Par ailleurs, elle aussi. Elle ne voulait pas non plus que ses enfants, après avoir su qui était réellement leur père, sachent que leur mère, malgré toute l'épouvante au cœur de ces histoires aussi sordides les unes que les autres, était bien à blâmer elle aussi.

Elle s'en préoccuperait plus tard. Il ne s'agissait que du tout début de leur histoire. Les choses étaient encore bien moins graves...

**0*_*0&0*_*0**

Arrivée à l'étage, Hermione voyait Narcissa sortir du Grand Salon, le visage impassible. Elle épousseta sa robe et alluma les lampes à huile qui ornaient les murs de sa baguette. Elle héla l'elfe de maison en charge des cuisines et le pria de servir le souper dans trente minutes, sans retard. Les secondes suivantes, elle disparaissait dans les entrailles du manoir. Immobile en haut des escaliers, elle se sentait en sécurité. Malgré l'obscurité des lieux, elle pouvait laisser à son cœur le loisir de s'y reposer. Depuis la dispute de ses parents, un long frisson interminable parcourait son échine en de longs va-et-vient. Elle posa ses deux mains sur la rambarde et détendit ses bras. Sa tête posée depuis quelques minutes sur le bois précieux, elle se releva très vite et se positionna bien droite. Quelqu'un était déjà là.

Drago restait figé, toujours près d'elle. Le pouls de Hermione commençait à dangereusement s'accélérer. Qu'il était étrange d'être si près de son grand ennemi sans pour autant l'achever. Qu'il était tout aussi étrange d'être si près de quelqu'un que l'on a autant haït durant des années et tolérer sa présence. Qu'il était étrange, vu son statut de sorcière pour les plus arriérés des magiciens de ce monde, de se retrouver au cœur du siège du camp adverse. Qu'il était particulièrement abracadabrant pour Hermione Jean Granger de partager le même sang que Drago Lucius Malefoy.

- Il s'agit là de ta consécration, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que seuls le crépitement du feu et les rouages des méninges de Hermione se faisaient entendre, une voix froide, monotone et sans timbre se glissa subrepticement à l'oreille droite de la jeune fille.

Elle redoutait depuis son arrivée de devoir avoir affaire avec lui. Depuis qu'elle avait compris le lien fort et universel – il était impossible de s'en défaire – qui les unissaient, mille et une questions aussi énigmatique les unes que les autres l'assaillaient perpétuellement.

Quelle consécration... Hermione savait qu'il faisait allusion à son nouveau rang dans la société sorcière. Passer de fille de moldus à seconde héritière Malefoy avait de quoi défrayer la chronique... et dégoûter les principaux intéressés.

Hermione ne répondait toujours pas. Le souffle chaud qu'elle avait senti lorsqu'il s'était adressé à elle lui brûlait encore l'oreille. Faussement absorbée par les lourdes portes au rez-de-chaussée, elle continuait à l'ignorer, priant qu'il se lasse et qu'il s'en aille.

- Ne cherche pas à m'ignorer, Granger. C'est impossible.

Elle émit un discret soupir de dédain qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses profondes pensées à l'égard de Malefoy.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu viens de te donner seule la réponse, sombre idiote, dit-il avec un sourire presque imperceptible.

Ce ne fût que lorsqu'il disparut que sa dernière phrase prenait tous ses sens.

La salle à manger des Malefoy était pour le moins chaleureuse. L'immense table avait été raccourcie pour l'occasion : Lucius Malefoy trônait en chef de famille. A sa gauche, Narcissa se délectait d'un verre d'hydromel et souriait constamment en admirant son fils, qui écrasait ses légumes de manière inconsciente, concentré sur son propre verre. Helena était face à son frère, laissant une place vide près de Narcissa et sa fille à côté de Drago.

- Narcissa, ton elfe a une cuisine absolument divine !

- Merci, très chère. Je me félicite tous les jours pour cela !

Helena et Narcissa pouffèrent et Lucius lâcha un maigre sourire.

Hermione ne comprenait plus rien. Mais que faisait-elle donc là ? Etait-elle perdue ? Etait-elle en plein cauchemar ? Comment diable peut-être elle être la fille d'une Malefoy ? IMPOSSIBLE, lui hurlait sa conscience. Elle allait se réveiller, raconter ce rêve absolument étrange et farfelu à Harry et Ron, et Ginny lâcherait en petit comité une blague à peine salace sur le ténébreux Drago Mais plus les heures passaient, plus ce rêve se transformait une atroce réalité. Elle mangeait en compagnie des plus grands sangs-purs d'Angleterre.

Comment Narcissa Malefoy pouvait-elle lui paraître... aussi aimable ? Comment sa mère pouvait-elle avoir de si nobles manières, elle qui a toujolurs aimé vivre dans la simplicité ? Et surtout, Merlin savait de quoi elle parlait, comment Lucius Malefoy pouvait-il avoir sur ELLE ce regard bienveillant, presque partenel à son égard ? Elle sentait les multiples regards des Malefoy. Elle se sentait comme une bête, choisie par des bouchers destinés à l'abattoir. Mais malgré cela, elle s'estimait encore heureuse : Drago l'ignorait superbement.

Ce dernier semblait totalement préoccupé par des affaires qui n'avaient absolument rien en commun avec les petites mondanités auxquelles ses parents s'offraient ce moment même. Hermione profitaient de la discussion passionnés sur la provenance du tissu des rideaux pour l'observer. Son visage n'avait aucun expression. D'habitude, il avait la mine dure, ce regard froid, glacial et terriblement hautain. Pourtant, depuis le début de leur septième année, il avait arrêté de terroriser les plus jeunes et de mépriser les gens comme à son habitude. Il avait été bien plus subtil que cela.

Hermione avait entendu toutes sorties inepties à son sujet, des plus farfelues aux plus improbables. Les ragots qui s'échappaient près de son oreille lui donnaient des allures de grand bandit, voir d'assassin. Mais pour elle, il n'en était rien. Pour Hermione, Drago n'avait été qu'un petit péteux de première zone, « gosse de riche » et orgueilleux au possible. Pour elle, il ne faisait que rouler des mécaniques dans le seul et unique but d'attirer les filles dans son dortoir. Et ce, malgré les déformations du bouche-à-oreilles que proliféraient les ragots, Hermione ne pouvait le contester : toutes les histoires ayant pour sujet les relations sexuelles de Drago Malefoy étaient vraies. Peut-être même qu'on en savait encore moins, se disait-elle parfois.

- Suis-moi, je te fuis, fuis-moi, je te suis ?

Drago venait de lui chuchoter cette rhétorique. Hermione serra les poings.

- Observer n'est pas lorgner, s'emporta Hermione dans une discrétion parfaite.

- Alors comme ça, je t'intéresse.

- Ne rêve pas, cracha-t-elle.

Drago s'appuya contre son dossier, et surplombait la table de son assurance-née. Il inclina discrètement sa tête vers Hermione pour qu'elle ne puisse seule l'entendre.

- C'est toi qui ne doit pas rêver, sang-de-bourbe. Ta cracmol de mère ne m'impressionne pas. Pas plus que le sang qui coule dans tes veines.

- Je n'en ai que faire de cette situation incongrue ! J'ai honte d'appartenir à la même famille que toi, ne te méprends pas !

Drago serra les dents et observa son père rire d'une blague de sa désormais tante.

- Ecoute moi bien, Granger. Pas un mot à personne de cette foutaise. Et un conseil : arrange-toi pour qu'il s'agisse de ta dernière visite au manoir Malefoy.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et dû attendre quelques minutes supplémentaires que la conversation de leurs parents reprennent de plus belle afin d'être discrets.

- Ou sinon quoi, demanda-t-elle dans un ton de défi.

Drago lui jeta un regard lourd de sens et elle sentit son cou la démanger. Pensant une seconde, elle cru à un frisson, mais les étincelles de la baguette de Malefoy lui firent comprendre que non...

Hermione eut un sursaut de peur. Rien ne l'enchantait dans toute cette histoire. Pas même l'irritation provoquée à Malefoy. Cependant, elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait qu'elle allait revenir ici, et ce, plus d'une fois. Ayant toujours cru à cette histoire de mort sombre que Helena avait prêté aux soi-disants décès de ses parents, Hermione remarquait les yeux graves qu'affichaient sa mère lors de réunions de famille du côté paternel. Elle se sentait seule. Et la voilà aujourd'hui entourée de son frère et de sa belle sœur.

Et Malefoy le savait aussi. Pourquoi, par Merlin ne voulait-il plus jamais la revoir chez lui alors qu'ils en seraient de toutes manières forcés ? Avait-il peur de devoir partager l'héritage ? Qu'il ne s'en inquiète pas. Avait-il peur de perdre toute l'attention de sa mère ? Impossible, elle lui vouait une admiration sans bornes. Avait-il peur de perdre l'amour de son père à l'arrivée de sa nouvelle tante ? Peu probable, il était de notoriété publique que Drago était la plus grande fierté de Lucius. Mais alors quoi ?

**Deux jours plus tard**

Son absence au banquet de rentrée combinée à celle de Drago Malefoy avaient beaucoup fait jasé. Si Drago s'accommodait très bien des chuchotements à son passage - par habitude - il en était tout autre pour Hermione. Celle-ci se murait dans un silence perpétuel et baissait constamment la tête lorsque des groupes d'élèves passaient à proximité d'elle. Harry, Ron et Ginny n'étaient pas dupes, mais elle avait refusé de révéler quoi que ce soit et elle remercia Merlin de lui avoir donnés des amis compréhensifs.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de la table des Gryffondors, les discutions cessèrent et tous se retournaient vers elle.

- Occupez-vous donc de vos furoncles, bande de mégères, cracha Ginny envers des quatrièmes années avides de ragots.

- Merci, souffla Hermione lorsqu'elles quittèrent à toute vitesse la table.

Ginny acquiesça et lui offrit un tendre sourire de soutien.

- Tu es consciente qu'il va falloir que tu m'expliques au moins, dit-elle sur un ton qui prêtait à la franche rigolade.

Gênée, Hermione acquiesça faiblement et baissa le regard sur ses livres. Avec les ASPICs en fin d'année, Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Lorsqu'elle voulut décharger un peu de son angoisse sur Ginny, elle vit qu'elle était absorbée par quelque chose dans son dos.

- Ginny...

- Hermione, regarde, dit-elle en levant le menton pour désigner la table des Serpentard.

Hermione inspira une grande bouffée d'air et se retourna. Plusieurs dizaines de têtes suivaient avec empressement un nouvel épisode de « Les dessous de Serpentard ».

Une grande fille, mince, aux longs cheveux bruns clairs se pressait sur la table en regardant fixement un de ses camarades. Sans même faire le calcul, elle savait déjà qui était son interlocuteur.

Drago Malefoy.

- Tu ne l'emporteras pas au Paradis, Malefoy ! Tu crois peut-être pouvoir berner toutes les filles de cette école, mais certainement pas moi. Je sais que c'est toi, espèce de fouine diablement repoussante !

Hermione vit Crabbe et Goyle pouffer de rire devant le ridicule de la jeune fille. Blaise Zabini la toisait avec dédain mais Hermione ne percevait pas Malefoy. Cependant, son silence en disait long sur l'air qu'il devait plaquer sur son visage.

La jeune fille était une sixième année, une sang-pur au nom de Aminya Von Druner. Tout ce que Hermione savait d'elle était qu'elle était d'une audace sans nom, méprisait l'injustice et les Gryffondors.

- Je sais que c'est toi, dit-elle plus bas, d'un ton menaçant. Crétin de morve de troll ! Compte sur moi pour enfin te faire dégager de cette école.

Hermione haussa les sourcils de surprise. Cette fille l'impressionnait grandement. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait oser parler sur ce ton à Malefoy et encore moins un Serpentard ! Un étrange sentiment d'allégresse grandissait dans ses entrailles. Mais cette sensation s'éteignit bien trop vite à son goût : une fois partie, Hermione put scruter le visage de Malefoy qui ne présageait rien de bon. Ni en colère, ni vexé, Drago Malefoy souriait paisiblement en coin et porta une coupe à ses lèvres. Blaise lui empoigna le bras et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, mais il l'ignora. Absolument détendu, il continua de manger comme s'il se trouvait au bord de la piscine d'un hôtel cinq étoiles. Le petit sourire du blond s'effrita quelque peu lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent et qu'une lueur que seule Hermione Granger pouvait traduire comme du défi se forma au fond de ses pupilles froides. Très vite, elle se retourna.

Les discutions reprenaient bon train et Ginny dit enfin tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

- Cette fille est morte.

Hermione sortait enfin de la bibliothèque après avoir rattrapé la majorité de ses cours. Grâce à ses privilèges de préfète-en chef – qui lui permettaient entre autres d'y avoir libre accès même lorsque Mrs. Pince n'y était plus en fonction – , elle jeta un sort à son sac beaucoup trop lourd pour sa frêle épaule et l'envoya dans son dortoir. Elle rangea sa baguette. Tout ce dont elle avait envie, depuis son retour à Poudlard, était de laisser libre cours à sa pensée. Ces dernières soixante-douze heures avaient été les plus éprouvantes de sa vie et un étrange gargouillements au fond de son estomac lui donnait la mauvaise sensation qu'il n'en était rien comparé à ce qui l'attendait...

Arrivée au quatrième étage, elle décida de finalement prendre le chemin de la Tour d'Astronomie. Libre et vide à cette heure avancée de la nuit, aucun élève, aucun professeur, ni même la chatte de Rusard ne s'y aventurerait. Il serait l'endroit idéal pour avoir une conversation entre elle et elle-même.

- Tu croyais pouvoir te permettre d'être hautaine avec moi ? Qui crois-tu être ?

Par instinct de survie, Hermione se figea et se colla au mur au premier détour du couloir. Elle connaissait cette voix et il n'était absolument pas normal de l'entendre dans cette partie du château. Incognito, elle jeta un secret regard autour d'elle et vit enfin la scène des yeux.

La jeune brune que Hermione avait vu plus tôt dans la Grande Salle pleurait de terreur. Hermione la voyait écarquiller ses yeux de manière convulsive, complètement à la merci de Malefoy. Le blond lui tenait fermement la mâchoire et elle respirait difficilement. Il cherchait son regard, mais l'adolescente l'évitait plus que tout. Ses acolytes riaient grassement, satisfaits de cet épouvantable spectacle. Les jambes de Hermione étaient en plomb. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, son estomac se contractait cent fois à la minute. Obnubilée par cette image monstrueuse du Prince des Serpentard qui, collé de manière totalement indécente à sa camarade, ne laissait aucun doute quant à la suite des événements.

- Tu fais moins la fière comparé à tout à l'heure, dans la Grande Salle... n'est-ce pas ?

- Je t'en supplie, Drago... pardon...

- Comment m'as-tu appelé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus dure.

- Excuse-moi, Ma.. Malefoy... Malefoy ! cria-t-elle sous la pression de sa main sur son cou.

Drago émit un petit rire suffisant et desserra sa main de son cou pour la faire parcourir sur la cuisse de la jeune fille. Cette dernière pleura de plus belle en marmonnant des excuses et en le suppliant. Complètement sourd à ses supplications, il caressa l'arrière de sa cuisse gauche pour remonter sous sa jupe.

- Elles veulent toutes se frotter au loup, mais dès qu'il montre ne serait-ce que ses crocs... elles se mettent à se pisser dessus. Ton petit air de biche ne me fait pas pitié. Je n'ai jamais eu de pitié pour personne et ce n'est pas une fille "sans nom" comme toi qui sera la première.

- Je ne mérite pas ça..., dit-elle entre deux sanglots Laisse moi partir, par pitié...

- Tu ne me connais pas et tu t'es permise de me juger. Il faut dire que tu étais... à deux doigts de la vérité, lâcha-t-il avec un petit sourire de consistance.

- Je ne … plus jamais ! Je ne recommencerai pas je te le jure !

- Trop tard.

Drago défit d'une main sa cape et s'attaqua à la chemise blanche de la brune. Elle tenta de pousser un cri, mais il pressa sa paume contre ses lèvres afin d'étouffer le son : Crabbe et Goyle se léchaient les babines comme s'ils étaient face au banquet de rentrée.

- Je t'en prie... laisse moi partir...

- Ferme-là.

- Je te jure que je ne dirai rien !

Hermione vit Drago s'arrêter sèchement dans ses mouvements et recula de quelques centimètres pour mieux surplomber sa victime. Il la dévisagea sans expression sur son visage et une rage son nom le percuta de plein fouet

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une misérable petite conne, cracha-t-il d'une voix grave avant de la gifler.

Il lui attrapa les cheveux, ce qui força la jeune brune à fléchir les jambes et la traîna avec force

Hermione vit Drago s'arrêter sèchement dans ses mouvements et recula de quelques centimètres pour mieux surplomber sa victime. Il la dévisagea sans expression sur son visage et une rage son nom le percuta de plein fouet

De l'autre côté du couloir. Hermione était saisie d'une innommable terreur qui lui donnait des vertiges et lorsque Drago poussa à terre sa camarade de Serpentard, elle ne put se retenir.

- Non ! cria Hermione à quelques mètres au détour du couloir, avant de se mordre le poing comme pour en étouffer le son.

Crabbe et Goyle, complétement hilares, ne détachaient pas leurs regards d'Aminya, qui tentait de cacher son corps et de repousser les mains de Malefoy. Cependant, ce dernier avait tout entendu. Il s'arrêta dans ses gestes et tendit l'oreille. Personne à part Hermione ne remarqua son changement d'attitude : sa victime pleurait de plus belle et ses acolytes continuaient de se moquer bêtement sans comprendre la gravité de cet acte.

- Occupez-vous d'elle, déclara Malefoy en se relevant. Je m'en vais.

- Quoi ? demanda Crabbe. Et que veux-tu que l'on en fasse ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et toujours, sans expression, fit face à son ami.

- Vincent, tu fais ce que tu veux d'elle, et tu demanderas à Goyle de jeter le sort habituel.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester et s'en alla sans se retourner.

Hermione se retourna à son tour pour se coller au mur de pierre froid. Elle mordait son poing jusqu'au sang et sentait les larmes lui noyer les yeux. Elle s'interdit de respirer pour les cinq prochaines minutes et entendait de plus en plus distinctement les pas précis et comptés du jeune Serpentard.

" S'il me voit, je suis morte !"

Que pouvait-elle faire à part se cacher au croisement du couloir ? Elle savait qu'il n'y avait, au final, aucune issue. Ou qu'elle aille, peu importe le chemin emprunté, elle serait démasquée. Hermione priait Merlin comme jamais, s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'elle s'en sorte, de l'aider à n'importe quel prix. Les pas de Drago ralentissaient et désormais, elle apercevait l'ombre de quelques unes de ses mèches blondes...

Drago s'avança jusqu'au croisement des couloirs. Il s'y arrêta, sans se placer près d'elle. Hermione savait qu'il avait remarqué son ombre et il serait tout à fait impossible de douter sur l'identité de son trouble-fête. Elle n'entendit qu'un faible frottement de cape et d'uniforme, et Drago émit grognement rauque à mi-chemin entre la haine et la frustration. Le cœur de Hermione allait exploser de peur avec cette tension qui s'emballait seconde après seconde. Il n'était pas dupe. Un jour ou l'autre, il allait bien finir par l'avoir dans ses pattes. Il grogna une nouvelle fois de frustration et serra les dents si fort que le claquement fit écho dans le couloir. Il serra les poings dans ses poches, craqua ses jointures et retourna sur ses talons d'un pas enragé.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle qui croyait que sa vie allait se terminer là, souffla de soulagement et se mit à se toucher le visage pour bien sentir la réalité des choses. Lorsque les pas de Drago se faisaient de plus en plus lointain, elle s'autorisa à bouger de quelques centimètres et de se préparer à courir à son dortoir. Elle eut le temps de faire deux pas avant d'entendre un murmure qui ressemblaient à un sort. Elle s'arrêta, posa sa main sur le mur de pierre et tendit l'oreille.

- Vous allez tous les trois retourner à vos dortoirs respectifs. Vous ne vous adresserez pas la parole avant d'aller dormir. Dès demain, vous ne parlerez plus jamais de ce qui s'est passé.

Crabbe, Goyle et Aminya hochèrent la tête.

- Aminya, dès lundi, tu demanderas à être transférée à Beauxbâtons. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi, est-ce clair ?

- Oui.

L'oreille toujours tendue, elle ne percevait plus aucun son. Mais très vite quelques pas maîtrisés résonnèrent dans le couloir. Les pensées de Hermione se brouillèrent et avant que son regard ne s'éteigne, deux yeux gris menaçants l'hypnotisèrent.

Dès lors que Hermione rouvrit les yeux, le ciel noir de la nuit commençait à peine à s'éclaircir. Elle était parfaitement allongée sur son lit, toujours habillée de son uniforme. Les yeux gris perçants de Malefoy lui revenaient en tête et elle y porta sa main : une terrible migraine annonçait son imminente arrivée. Lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit, Hermione avait la nette et mauvaise impression que quelque chose clochait : Lavande et Parvati dormaient toujours paisiblement, sa baguette était visible au pied de son lit. Non, à part le fait qu'elle se soit endormie tout habillée, rien d'anormal ni d'étrange et pourtant, son regard se figea. Lorsqu'elle vit ce tissu noir sur sa table de chevet, son sang ne fit qu'un tour : elle se leva d'un bond, en furie, trébucha sur le tapis et se jeta sur le vêtement.

La petite culotte que Hermione portait pas plus tard que hier soir était soigneusement pliée et au dessus, lévitait paresseusement un morceau de parchemin. Les mains tremblantes et redoutant le pire, Hermione le saisit.

**«_ Ceci est un avertissement._ »**


	4. 3 La préférée de Drago Malefoy

Terrée au fond de la bibliothèque depuis les aurores, Hermione se plongeait dans ses cours afin de ne pas laisser son esprit divaguer sur de mauvaises choses. Depuis son constat le matin-même, elle avait fuit à la seconde près la chambrée comme la peste. Elle avait détalé dans tout le collège, là où ses jambes la guidaient.

Fort heureusement pour elle, aucun cours n'était prévu ce dimanche. Personne ne l'avait vu de la journée, mais lorsque son estomac hurla famine, elle du se résigner à aller déjeuner. Dans la Grande Salle.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu de la matinée, murmura Ginny, une mine inquiète sur le visage.

- Tout va bien, j'étais à la bibliothèque, dit-elle d'une voix monotone.

- Où veux-tu qu'elle soit d'autre, ironisa Ron pour engager la conversation.

Hermione prit la mouche et le toisa, un air mauvais sur le visage.

- Ferme-là, espèce d'idiot.

- Hermione !

- Mais, je te taquinais, Hermi...

- Garde tes taquineries puériles pour toi.

Hermione se retourna pour observer les élèves. Elle vit Blaise Zabini en pleine lecture de son manuel d'histoire de la Magie, mais remarqua l'absence de Drago Malefoy. Cela ne présageait rien de bon...

- Raboule les cinq galions. Il s'est débarrassé d'elle, chuchota Lavande.

Hermione eut tout juste le temps de voir le poing de l'ex petite-amie de Ron se refermer. Celle-ci sentit le regard de Hermione et lui jeta un regard noir avant de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de son amie.

- Apparemment, Malefoy est à l'infirmerie..., annonça Harry en servant un jus de citrouille.

- Qui lui a cogner dessus, que je lui envoies des fleurs ? Demanda Ron en jetant un regard en biais pour voir l'effet de sa blague sur Hermione.

- Je n'en sais rien...

- Je pense que ça doit être son énième alibi, conclue Ginny en se grattant le menton.

Elle résuma la dispute d'Aminya Von Druner et de Drago Malefoy de la veille à son frère et Herryavant que ce dernier ne s'exprime.

- Je pense que ça tiens la route. M'enfin, je m'en vais à la pêche aux infos ! Dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Le groupe se sépara et Hermione ne les vit plus qu'en fin de journée.

***.*.*_*.*.***

- Malefoy est un sacré salaud. Personne n'a vu la scène, personne ne peut rien prouver, rien dire. Pas vu, pas prit, déclara Harry en feuilletant un magazine de Quidditch.

Ginny releva la tête vers son petit-ami.

- Il s'en sort bien, il n'était certainement pas seul.

- Pourtant, rien ne filtre sur lui. Jamais. Même son père – qui soit dit en passant, est un ex-Mangemort de notoriété publique - a été bien moins discret, ajouta Ron.

Hermione observait le feu dans l'antre de la cheminée. La salle commune était vide. Seules Lavande et Parvati demeuraient dans un coin de la pièce. Leurs chuchotements étaient mal maitrisés. Hermione devinait qu'elles s'échangeaient les nouveaux ragots, des nouvelles bien fraîches… Pendant une seconde, elle cru sentir le regard brûlant dans son dos de Parvati et un coup d'œil furtif vers leurs reflets confirmait sa pensée.

- Je vais me coucher, déclara Hermione en se levant sans laisser le temps à ses amis de la retenir.

Elle parcouru en trombes la salle commune et ralentit son pas à hauteur de ses deux camarades. Instantanément, elles se turent et s'observaient, surprises. Hermione devinait que son propre regard devait être extrêmement dur lorsqu'elle vit Parvati cligner des yeux d'un air effaré. Sans un mot, elle grimpa l'escalier.

En entrant dans sa chambre, la première chose qu'elle vit fût le parchemin de menaces de Malefoy. Lorsqu'elle y pointa sa baguette, la porte de la chambrée claqua. Hébétée, Hermione se retourna, prête à jeter un sort.

Parvati et Lavande se tenaient sur le seuil, les yeux rivés sur l'objet du futur sortilège.

- C'est Malefoy qui t'a menacé, Hermione ? demanda Parvati d'une voix faible.

- En quoi cela te regarde, sans vouloir être méchante, répondit-elle sur la défensive.

- Mais il est dangereux ! s'exclama Lavande.

Hermione haussa les sourcils en jetant son regard vers elle.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Ironisa Hermione.

Agacée, Lavande claqua sa langue contre son palais et jeta un regard lourd de sens à sa meilleure amie, mais celle-ci ne la soutint pas.

- Lavande, excuse-toi, ordonna Parvati.

Dégoûtée par sa brusque attitude, Lavande la dévisagea.

- Non, mais tu plaisantes ou quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne méritait pas le sale coup que tu lui as fait avant les vacances.

- Où veux-tu en venir, gronda Lavande.

Hermione, qui commençait à comprendre certaines choses, grogna de colère et pointa du doigt Lavande.

- C'était donc toi ! Le coup de la Grande Salle !

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Ron t'a jeté comme une chaussette, déclara Parvati sans prêter attention à Hermione.

- Mais quelle gourde tu es, espèce d'abrutie ! S'enflamma Hermione, hurlant plus fort sur Lavande.

- Abrutie toi-même, espèce de dinde, brailla Lavande en sortant sa baguette.

- ON SE CALME, OK ? Hurla Parvati en leur jetant un regard féroce.

Lavande lança un regard plein de haine à Hermione et n'en pouvant plus, se retourna et s'assit sur son lit, laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues. A l'instant même où elle renifla, la colère de Hermione retomba aussi sec. Un étrange sentiment de culpabilité l'assailli.

- Pourquoi tu pleures, au juste ? demanda Hermione sur un ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Lavande émit un rire de dédain et ne se retourna pas pour lui faire face.

- Pourquoi je pleure… et ça s'autoproclame intelligente.

Parvati expira un peu bruyamment et se massa le front en croisant le regard d'Hermione. Un pincement des lèvres lui faisait comprendre qu'elle était désolée du futur déballage de sa meilleure amie.

- J'aime vraiment Ron. Et malgré tout ce temps, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Ça fait plus d'un an, et rien n'a changé pour moi. Il m'a laissé tomber à cause de toi et toi, tu te portes comme une fleur. Et vous ne sortez même pas ensemble…

- Ce qui se passe entre Ron et moi ne te regarde absolument pas.

- Si. Dès lors que ça me fait souffrir.

Lavande se retourna vers Hermione, le visage détruit par son mascara. Son regard baigné de larmes était clair et vif. Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds, surprise par cet air qu'elle affichait.

- Je l'aime, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

- Mais moi aussi je l'aime, s'emporta Hermione.

- Pas autant que moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Lavande se retourna complètement pour faire face à ses amies et les yeux perdus dans le vague, afficha un sourire triste.

- A table, tu te plains souvent de son côté goinfre. Tu lui fous la honte avec tes remontrances, ton petit air hautain. Tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu le mets mal l'aise. Pour quelqu'un qui dit l'aimer, tu n'acceptes même pas ce côté enfantin et diablement attendrissant chez lui. Son côté gauche le rend attachant. Ça le rend plus fragile. Il ne demande qu'à ce qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il est obligé de toujours être fort face à toi, alors que ce n'est pas « lui ». Moi, je ne lui demandais pas ça. Il est intelligent, il a ces mimiques qui me font fondre. Ce regard espiègle qui révèle son côté farceur et qui annonce une blague imminente. J'étais son plus grand fan, qu'il gagne un match de Quidditch ou non. Toi tu étais là, toujours à le prendre de haut. Tu sais que tu lui seras toujours supérieure. Tu n'as pas besoin de Ron, mais d'un faire-valoir…

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Ron n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais mon faire-valoir !

- Je l'aime plus que toi Hermione. Plus que personne ne pourra jamais l'aimer. Et si un jour, je suis convaincue du contraire, alors là, je laisserai tomber.

Hermione observait Lavande, stupéfaite. Elle avait considéré qu'elle avait toujours été amoureuse de Ron, que leurs perpétuelles disputes n'étaient que le germe de leur amour réciproque non-contrôlé. Mais ce que Lavande disait, jamais Hermione n'aurait pu le soupçonner. Elle avait toujours été convaincue que l'attirance que ressentait Lavande n'était que physique, hormonal. Une amourette d'adolescent un peu trop forte mais qui s'estomperait avec le temps. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si fragile, si vraie et surtout, si sincère dans ses sentiments… Hermione elle-même n'aurait pas pu parler de Ron de cette manière. Elle l'aurait, effectivement, plutôt critiqué en riant de ses manières pas très correctes à table… elle l'aurait rabaissé, juste pour rire… mais sans méchancetés. Ron était-il vraiment blessé de ses propres agissements ? Était-elle cette fille froide et hautaine lorsqu'elle s'adressait à Ron, à table ou ailleurs ? Jamais elle ne s'était vue sous cet angle. Cette idiote de Lavande avait probablement vu juste sur toute la ligne.

- Alors tu es vraiment amoureuse de Ron…, déclara Hermione plus à elle-même qu'autre chose.

Lavande acquiesça avant de fondre en larmes à nouveau. Parvati se tenait toujours en retrait, n'osant pas s'imposer.

- Je suis vraiment désolée que tu souffres ainsi, Lavande… Mais j'aime vraiment Ron. Ça fait si longtemps que lui et moi on se tourne autour. On a peur de se planter, c'est pour ça qu'on n'est pas encore ensemble. On a peur de tout briser…

Hermione se mordit la langue. Lavande n'avait pas à savoir ça, mais étrangement, elle avait le sentiment que Lavande comprendrait mieux et pourrait mieux oublier son Ron.

- Ecoutez les filles, faites une pause, s'imposa Parvati.

- Non, attends, la coupa Lavande. Tu es vraiment désolée, Hermione ?

- Oui, répondit-elle gênée et surprise.

- Pourquoi ? Après la manière dont je t'ai traité quand je sortais avec lui et la mauvaise farce que je t'ai faite avant les vacances ?

Hermione secoua la tête en arrangeant ses cheveux.

- Tout d'abord, cette révélation sur l'auteure de ce « crime » n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'une sourde, sache-le. Dans un second temps, je me souviens de la manière dont j'ai été blessée et je trouve ça puéril de me réjouir alors que tu ressens la même chose. Je suis comme ça. Je sais faire preuve d'empathie.

- Je ne veux surtout pas de ta pitié.

- Je n'ai pas de pitié pour toi. Je compatis… aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

Lavande souri en coin avant de se reprendre. Elles se regardaient dans les yeux avant qu'elle ne coupe leur attention.

- Je sais ce que tu penses : « elle n'est pas aussi froide et aussi hautaine que je le pensais », déclara Hermione en regardant le plafond avec un sourire goguenard.

- Du tout, répondit Lavande. Je me disais « sympa », tout simplement.

Elles se mirent à rire doucement.

- Que la meilleure gagne, Hermione, dit Lavande tout sourire disparu de son visage.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant la main tendue de Lavande.

- A la loyale, rajouta la blonde. Foi de Brown.

Tout à fait consciente qu'il s'agissait de l'amour de Ron dont il était question, Hermione tendit la main. Celle qui était destinée à Ron l'aurait. Point barre.

***.*.*_*.*.***

La soirée continua sur un ton léger et le sujet « Ronald Weasley » était soigneusement évité. Hermione se détendait de plus en plus face aux blagues de Parvati et voyait ses camarades d'un nouvel œil. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi féminine : potins, maquillage, mode, beauté, astuces mais aussi blague et mauvaise langue, qu'au milieu de ces critiques vaseuses sur les disciples du Collège Poudlard.

- Je te jure, souligna Lavande en pointant du doigt Parvati. C'est comme cette Astoria… certes, elle est très belle, mais arrête de jouer la princesse alors qu'on sait tous ce que tu fais dans les cachots minuit passé !

Parvati éclata de rire et s'effondra sur le lit, hilare.

- Tu sais que maintenant, elle se tape des Gryffondor ?

- Noooooonnnnn, arrête !

- Si, si, je te l'assure, approuva Lavande, fière de sa nouvelle. Elle s'est tapée tellement de queues qu'elle est obligée de secouer le sac « Gryffondor ». Elle s'est retrouvé entre deux sixième année, complètement pétée, à la lisère de forêt. Une dé-gueu-lasse. C'était son cadeau d'anniversaire et ça s'était passé il y a trois semaines. C'est Colin qui me l'a dit.

Hermione était choquée. Une cinquième année aussi sauvage n'était pas permise à Poudlard !

- Qui est Astoria ? demanda Hermione lorsque ses deux camarades reprenaient leur souffle.

Parvati s'arrêta de rire tandis que Lavande la toisait.

- C'est une blague ? Mais dis-moi qu'elle plaisante, Parvati.

- Je crois qu'elle ne rigole pas là…

- Et moi je crois qu'elle se fout de ma gueule. Tu ne sais pas qui est Astoria ? Astoria Greengrass ?

Hermione secoua la tête un peu honteuse.

- Mais c'est la petite sœur de Daphné, chez les Serpentard. Et accessoirement…

- Oui oui, accessoirement…, souriait Parvati.

- La préférée de Drago Malefoy !

Lavande et Parvati débutèrent un concerto de gloussements digne d'un opéra plus que douteux, tandis que le sourire de Hermione fondait à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Malefoy a une petite amie ? chuchota Hermione, sous le choc.

- Oui. A quoi cela lui sert-il ? C'est une bonne question, je le conçois, dit Parvati.

Il était de notoriété publique que Drago Malefoy et le sexe n'était qu'une seule et unique notion. Comment un adolescent aussi accro au sexe, connu de tous, pouvait avoir une petite amie fixe ?

- Et tu dis qu'Astoria, qui fait l'amour à droite et à gauche…

- Euh… Hermione, ils ne font pas « l'amour »…

- Et avec tout le monde est la petite amie de Malefoy ? Mais, pourquoi sortent-ils ensemble s'ils vont sans cesses l'un et l'autre voir ailleurs ?

Lavande se racla la gorge, mis ses lunettes sur le nez et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Vois-tu très chère, je suis incapable d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un T en dissertation de potions, mais je peux t'assurer un Supra Optimal – je viens de l'inventer – en étude des relations-humaines-extra-compliquées-genre-Drago-et-Astoria. A ce jour, je n'ai jamais compris Malefoy. Ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il pense tout ça, c'est du charabia et je ne suis d'ailleurs même pas sure qu'Astoria elle-même le sache. Mais celle-là, elle est amoureuse. Et bien plus que tu ne le penses. Elle sera la future Madame Drago Malefoy, je suis prête à parier mes cheveux ! Aucune fille n'a eu le cœur de Drago. Mais je pense qu'il l'aime aussi, à sa façon. Il la protège. Tous les garçons savent qu'il ne faut pas approcher Astoria…

- Mais pourtant, elle a des relations sexuelles avec les autres !

- … mais ! Je disais donc qu'ils savent qu'il ne faut pas l'approcher : c'est elle qui claque des doigts pour les avoir. Elle domine tous les garçons qu'elle veut. Elle les hypnotise. Sauf Drago. Elle lui mange dans la main, mais Drago ne mange dans la main de personne.

Hermione ne comprenait rien à ce charabia. Décidément, Malefoy était bien un beau salaud. Et dire qu'il était…

- Pourquoi tu tires cette tête, Hermione ? demanda Lavande.

- C'est à propos de la menace, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Parvati. Explique-nous.

Hermione soupira, un sourire en coin.

- Ecoutez, je vous aime bien les filles, mais on n'est pas assez proches pour que je me confie sur ça.

- Je te l'avais dit qu'elle se tapait Malefoy, chuchota Parvati.

- Parvati, enfin ! N'importe quoi !

- J'aurai préféré, tu m'aurais laissé Ron…, dit Lavande dans un soupir.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se leva de son lit. Elle ramassa ses affaires sur la table, les fourra dans son sac avec sa baguette et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Lavande.

- Prendre l'air.

- Mais enfin, attends, on a pas fini…

- D'apprendre de nouveaux ragots ? Merci, mais je préfère garder mes problèmes pour moi.

Parvati la dévisagea et Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle n'aurait pas pu se confier à Ginny. Ginny étant la petite amie de Harry et la petite sœur de Ron, ses deux meilleurs amis se seraient mêlés d'une histoire bien trop compliquée et épineuse pour eux. Hermione était coincée. Elle savait que quoi qu'elle fasse contre Malefoy, cela lui retomberait dessus. Ça se passait toujours ainsi avec lui. La preuve est sa trouvaille du matin. Mais aujourd'hui, avec ce léger détail concernant son sang, elle ne s'en sortirait pas.

Pourtant, en voyant ces deux commères, en partageant une partie de soirée avec elles, elle se demandait si elle pouvait se confier. Oui, elle était les reines du potin par excellence, mais malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais été si proche d'elles, elles savaient qu'elles n'étaient pas des Gryffondor pour rien. Lavande venait même de lui proposer un challenge à la loyale… Elle avait besoin d'un avis de filles « dans le milieu ». Ginny avait ce côté « garçon manqué » qui ne servait pas toujours Hermione lorsqu'elle se sentait plus féminine à ses heures perdues. Lavande et Parvati étaient celles qu'elle lui fallait. Elles connaissaient bien mieux qu'elle le monde sentimental et personnel de Drago Malefoy.

« Et puis zut ! » pensa Hermione. Qu'elle soit maudite si cela lui retombait dessus. Au pire, elle leur jetterait un sort d'oubli et l'affaire serait réglée… la voilà qu'elle pense comme une Malefoy !

- Je vais vous confier un secret.

Lavande haussa le sourcil droit un peu moqueur, tandis que Parvati la regardait les yeux brillants.

- Si vous le révélez à qui que ce soit, je ferai de vos vies un cauchemar permanent. Je vous jetterais un sort d'oubli, je ferai en sorte que jamais vous ne fassiez carrière nulle part, je détruirai votre réputation, est-ce clair ?

- Si c'est pour nous dire que tu n'es plus vierge, c'est cher payé, tu ne trouves pas, ironisa Lavande.

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

- « Assurdiato » ! murmura Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur la porte.

- Arrêtes de nous faire languir, la pressa Parvati.

Hermione inspira une grande bouffée d'air et tritura ses doigts.

- Malefoy et moi… on est plus proches que ce que vous pensez…

- JE LE SAVAIS, hurla Parvati ! Ha ! J'aurai du le parier avec toi, Lav' !

- Non ! Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas « ça » !

- Mais quoi alors, interrogea Lavande en sommant Parvati d'une main de se taire.

- J'ai découvert il y a quelques jours, que ma mère n'était pas une moldue…

Lavande ouvrit de grands yeux et Parvati étouffa un cri de sa main.

- C'est une cracmol… issue d'une des plus grandes familles d'Angleterre…

- Oh mon Dieu, n'en dis pas plus… je n'arrive pas à le croire…

- Hermione Granger...

- ...et Drago Malefoy...

- ...unis pour la vie ! S'écrièrent les deux amies.

Elles gloussèrent en se frottant la main devant le regard désespéré de Hermione Granger.

- ARRETEZ !

Les deux comparses se retournèrent vers Hermione. Les sourires des jeunes filles se transformaient en grimaces au fur et à mesure qu'elles prenaient conscience de la gravité de la situation.

- Désolée Hermione, mais tu peux comprendre que c'est un choc d'apprendre ça.

- La Gazette te l'achèterait probablement à cent mille galions ! Enfin, je disais ça comme ça.., marmonna Parvati après avoir croisé le regard gonflé de colère d'Hermione.

- Mais quelle est le rapport avec la menace qu'il t'a faîte ? Coupa Lavande.

Hermione soupira et s'installa bruyamment surson lit. Elle jeta sa tête dans ses mains et marmonna des injures. Lavande et Parvati se jetèrent un regard perplexe.

- Je sais pourquoi Aminya est partie.

- Comme les mille et quelques élèves de cette école ? Ironisa Parvati avec un sourire compatissant.

- J'ai vu la scène. J'en ai été témoin.

Parvati fronça les sourcils, tandis que Lavande inspira bruyamment.

- Oh putain...

- Lavande !

- Oui, putain. Putain de merde si j'ose dire, rajouta Hermione en acquiesçant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait mais il m'a vu. Je me souviens de ses yeux et pouf! Je me réveille dans mon lit avec ça, dit-elle en pointant son vêtement et le parchemin.

Parvati se leva pour prendre Hermione dans ses bras.

- Il faut aller le dénoncer, déclara Parvati sur un ton sans appel.

- Tu es dingue ou quoi ? S'exclama Lavande. C'est de Malefoy dont on parle !

- Mais Hermione est préfète-en-chef. De surcroit un membre du Trio d'Or et pour le coup, sa cousine. Que penses-tu qu'il va lui faire ?

- Il va la tuer. Et tu le sais.

- Hermione n'est pas n'importe qui.

- Parvati, tu as la mémoire courte.

Elles se regardaient dans les yeux et Parvati soupira.

- Vous savez des choses sur Malefoy que j'ignore ?

- Disons... des suppositions. Des théories qui tiennent la route. Rien de très concret. Mais le fait qu'il sache que tu l'ais vu, c'est pas bon, je ne vais pas te mentir, chuchota Lavande.

- J'suis fichue ?

- Si il ne se passe rien d'autre, il ne te fera rien. Mais il n'oubliera pas.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, il n'oubliera pas ?

- Il n'oubliera pas. C'est tout.

Hermione s'allongea dans son lit en observant le plafond. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et sa ronde serait le meilleur moyen d'extérioriser tout ce stress. Elle attendrait que ses camarades s'endorment pour se faufiler en douce.

***.*.*_*.*.***

Ce ne fût que vers trois heures du matin que Lavande et Parvati s'endormirent. Hermione était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle s'arma de sa baguette magique et sauta du lit sans un bruit. Rapidement, elle se trouva en face de l'entrée de la salle commune, la Grosse Dame la dévisageant.

- Est-ce une heure pour se promener, demoiselle ? Dit-elle sur un froid.

- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, répondit Hermione en lui lançant un regard mauvais, engendré par son stress.

Les exclamations de surprise se firent de moins en moins bruyants au fur et à mesure qu'elle dévalait les escaliers. Ayant soudainement envie de se diriger vers la Tour d'Astronomie, elle changea de direction lorsqu'elle se souvint des événements la veille.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de marches à observer les tableaux changeants des couloirs, elle sentit des pas plus loin devant elle.

L'obscurité ne l'aida pas à reconnaître l'élève qui était hors de son dortoir. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup, baguette en l'air et aperçu une jeune fille à peine plus petite qu'elle. Elle semblait traficoter quelque chose derrière une des statues de Poudlard, la main cachée derrière les pieds de l'animal sculpté dans la pierre.

- Identifiez-vous, dit Hermione d'une voix claire et distincte.

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna.

- « Lumos », ajouta Hermione en la pointant.

Elle vit très clairement le visage de la jeune fille. Blonde, aux yeux verts, les cheveux longs, raides, parfaitement coiffée. Ses mains étaient quelques peu rougis par les éraflures causés par la pierre.

- Depuis quand les préfets font des rondes à cette heure-ci de la nuit ? Dit la jeune fille d'un air hautain en se frottant les mains, visiblement douloureuses.

- Depuis que certains se croient tout permis à Poudlard. Que faisais-tu là ?

- Je n'ai pas à te le dire.

- Si. C'est dans le règlement.

- Il n'y a que toi, Granger, pour accorder de l'importance au règlement.

- Dix points en moins pour... serpentard, dit-elle en éclairant le blason qui ornait l'uniforme de la jeune fille. Donne-moi ton nom maintenant.

- Ah parce-que tu ne me connais pas ?

Elle affichait un sourire de convenance tandis que Hermione grinçait des dents.

- Si tu ne me donnes pas ton nom, je...

- Tu quoi ? Enlèveras des points à la maison Serpentard ? Mais fais donc. Dix, vingt, cinquante, cent. Vas-y. Je t'en prie.

Hermione haussa le sourcil et esquissa un sourire suffisant.

- « Nomen Revelatum! »

- « Astoria Greengrass »

- « oubliettes »

Astoria cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et et porta sa main à la tête. Hermione sentit son coeur s'emballer à la vitesse de la lumière.

Alors il s'agissait donc de cette fameuse Astoria. Lavande avait raison. Elle était vraiment très belle et représentait la maison Serpentard très dignement. Et elle était la petite amie de Drago...

- Et bien, commença Astoria pour reprendre contenance. Combien de points vas-tu m'enlever, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Hermione serra les dents une seconde fois et sentit la colère et la haine monter en elle. Bien évidemment, elle n'était pas au courant de la nouvelle nature de son sang et étrangement, plus les heures s'écoulaient, moins elle supportait d'être rabaissée à cause de son « rang ». Hermione ressentait à nouveau ce sentiment de supériorité gonfler dans poitrine, mais elle devait de se retenir de ne rien révéler. Pour le moment.

- Dix points en moins pour sortie interdite des dortoirs lors du couvre-feu, et dix autres points vu l'heure avancée de la nuit. Vingt points en moins pour manque de respect envers un représentant de l'autorité et une semaine de retenue tous les soirs à partir de dix-huit heures trente : tu seras l'assistance de Hagrid et ce jusqu'au couvre-feu...

- Non mais tu es folle ? Quand est-ce que je dîne, moi ? Et tu n'as pas le droit de donner des retenues, tu n'es que préfète !

- Tu dîneras avec Hagrid en vingt minutes et oui, j'ai le droit de donner des retenues. Je ne suis pas préfète, mais préfète-en-chef. Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas que ta retenue passe de une semaine à un mois, je te conseille vivement de déguerpir hors de ma vue, souffla Hermione en s'approchant dangereusement d'Astoria, qui ne paraissait pas du tout impressionnée.

- Tu te souviendras de moi, je te le dis. Sang-de-Bourbe, cracha-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de marcher à vive allure.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule dans le couloir, elle s'appuya dos à la statue et sentit les larmes monter. Elle avait été habituée aux insultes des Serpentard, mais pourquoi maintenant, au lieu de la blesser, ceux-ci la mettait en colère ? Pourquoi un tel sentiment de supériorité ? Pourquoi appartenir aux moldus devenait aujourd'hui plus lourd à porter qu'avant ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle porta sa main à son visage et prit appui sur la statue pour se relever. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle sentit les clapotis d'un liquide. Astoria cachait quelque chose derrière cette statue. Hermione tandis sa main avec prudence et sentit un récipient. Sa main toucha le liquide et très rapidement, elle se sentit entièrement happée dans un trou sans fin...

***.*.*_*.*.***

- J'en ai marre de tes histoires de cul, Drago. Je ne suis pas Pansy, à m'abaisser plus bas que terre pour un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Je vaux mieux que ça, mieux que les miettes que tu réserves à tes petites poufiasses de bas étage. Je te donne tout ce que tu veux, tout ce dont tu as besoin et même plus que ce que tu oses à peine penser. Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas encore chercher ailleurs ?

Astoria était passablement en colère, mais surtout irritée par l'indélicatesse publique dont Drago avait fait preuve à son égard.

- Je ne l'ai pas baisé si ça peut te rassurer.

- Mais enfin…

- Tu l'as entendu hier, non ? Et je voulais la punir. Lui montrer qui est le patron, ici. Tu sais que pour moi, personne ne t'arrive à la cheville, Astoria…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le savoir, déclara-t-elle de mauvaise foi.

- Ma chérie…, souffla-t-il avec amusement en voyant la fausse mine assurée de sa petite-amie.

Elle renonça à ses remontrances face au regard taquin de Drago et se laissa aller aux caresses très expertes de son amant régulier.

- Alors, Salvaks est un bon coup ? demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Il a un sacré doigté si tu vois ce que je veux dire…, chuchota-telle en pouffant.

- Ais-je à être jaloux ?

Astoria secoua la tête, amusée.

- Tu sais bien que non, idiot. Mais je rêve un jour de te voir jaloux et possessif !

Drago éclata de rire et se dégagea avec douceur de son étreinte.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je sois un jour, jaloux et possessif ? Si je veux quelqu'un, je l'ai. Personne ne me résiste ou me résistera. Je suis même sur de pouvoir avoir la petite Weasley dans mon lit et sans trop me forcer. C'est pour dire ! Je possède tout ce que je veux et qui je veux. Même toi, petite diablesse.

- Je sais.

Drago se jeta dans son cou pour la mordre sans ménagement. Astoria se laissait faire, une mine inquiète plaquée sur son visage de poupée parfaite. Il ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir et continuait son affaire, jusque ce qu'il sente qu'Astoria n'était en rien réceptive à son toucher.

- J'ai l'impression que tu veux parler ?

- A vrai dire, oui…, avoua Astoria.

Il la jaugea, haussa un sourcil puis défit sa ceinture.

- Ok. Mais plus tard. On ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

Hermione sentit cette lueur au fond du regard d'Astoria. Ce dégoût profond mêlé à cette peine infinie. Certainement à contre cœur, elle s'abaissa à son entrejambe, prête à assouvir ses moindres désirs et à le satisfaire. Le souvenir s'arrêta là.

***.*.*_*.*.***

Elle fût projetée en arrière et tomba dos au sol. Bien que la douleur la maintenait à terre, elle ne chercha pas à se relever. Les yeux plissés, des larmes jaillissaient au fur et à mesure que son esprit s'éclaircissait. La Gryffondor réalisait un détail important. Pourquoi une jeune adolescente d'à peine seize ans avait-elle eu à avoir recours à une Pensine ? Car il s'agissait bien là de ça. Pourquoi un tel souvenir – certes, classé sous X – aussi insignifiant soit-il pour le monde sorcier, avait-il été extrait de son esprit ? Cela n'avait absolument aucun sens. Seuls les grands hommes – et femmes – de l'histoire en avaient recours. Astoria était probablement une grande sorcière pour une cinquième année. Un tel souvenir ne devait pas avoir une grande importance vu ce que cette scène laissait présager au sujet de son existence. Cette histoire avec Aminya ne datait que d'hier… non. Cela n'avait vraiment aucun sens.

**0*_*0&0*_*0**

- Mais il en avait un, n'est-ce pas, demanda Rose.

Hermione afficha un petit sourire en coin.

- Oui, ce souvenir avait son importance. Tout seul, comme ça, ça ne voulait rien dire. Mais je n'ai compris que des années après pourquoi elle avait voulu s'en débarrasser. C'était un trop plein pour elle.

Ses deux fils haussaient les sourcils, très intéressés.

- Cela m'étonne de n'avoir jamais entendu parler de cette Astoria, déclara Graham en pleine réflexion.

- Pourquoi ça t'étonne ? demanda Eléonore.

- J'ai souvent, durant l'adolescence, demandé des conseils avec les filles à Père. Il me parlait de certaines de ses conquêtes – sans vouloir t'offenser, maman - et jamais ce nom n'est sorti de sa bouche.

Hermione lui jeta un regard perçant, que son fils soutint. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient, un air étrange de défi voila le regard de son fils. Se sachant coupable, et ne pouvant plus lutter, elle baissa les yeux.

- Rose, ordonna Hermione. Apporte-nous le thé.

- Réponds-nous, maman. Tu as effacé la mémoire de Père ?

Alors, était-ce ainsi ? Etait-ce le moment tant redouté qui arrivait à point nommé ?

Hermione ria franchement.

- Non mais vous plaisantez ? Effacer la mémoire de votre père ? Décidément, vous le connaissez si mal, dit-elle sur un ton froid. Il ne se laisserait jamais faire ça. Il était bien trop malin. Non. Elle n'a tout simplement plus fait partie de sa vie.

- C'est-à-dire, insista Graham,

Hermione regrettait d'en avoir trop dit.

- Cette Astoria était aussi importante pour moi, dit-elle. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans...que je ne pense à elle et ce, malgré mon âge bien avancé.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu viens de dire que tu ne la connaissais pas.

Hermione sentait la migraine arriver. Elle porta sa main à son front et se massa. Sa vue commençait à lui faire défaut et elle eut du mal à décerner ce qui l'entourait.

- Mais j'ai finalement appris, malgré moi à la connaître, continua-t-elle.

- Je ne te comprends pas.. mais peu importe, explique nous comment elle est sortie de vos vies ?

Hermione ferma la yeux et regarda droit devant elle.

- J'ai fini par la tuer.

here...


End file.
